


Silver Springs

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Easter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is coming up and Hana wants to give her girlfriend a great Easter present.</p>
<p>Only the problem is that her girlfriend is the princess of Hoshido, Sakura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An Easter fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Fleetwood Mac song "Silver Springs".

Easter was coming up fast an Hana wanted to give Sakura a great present.

The only problem with that is how are you gonna give a princess a good present, let alone a great one?

Hana didn't have  _any_ money so how was she gonna get a present?

It's simple really. Just ask her mother, the Queen, for help and money.

So Hana went to the Queen's chambers and nocked. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal Queen Mikoto who smiled as soon as she saw Hana.

"What is it?", the Queen asked "Is it something about my daughter?", she then added, noting the worrying look on Hana's face.

"Kind of", Hana replied, not sure if it was about her or Sakura.

"Is it about Easter?", the Queen asked, completely shocking the samurai "How did you know!?", she quickly said.

To which Mikoto replied "Come into my room first and I will explain", and they walked into the room and sat down on the Queen's bed.

After sitting down Mikoto said "Easter is coming up in about a week my children are getting excited for it, especially Sakura and Hinoka. I know why Sakura is excited to spend all Easter day with you but I don't know why Hinoka is getting excited. When I asked her why, her face turned as red as her hair and she ran off saying something about needing to talk with Setsuna".

After thinking it over Hana came to the conclusion the the eldest princess was acting weirder than usual when her famous blush appeared on her face.

And then she asked "Well, I need some help with getting Sakura a great present. But how do you get royalty a present?", she asked.

Mikoto, after some thinking, replied with "Stick with simple. It's what's best when dealing with Sakura, so I suggest is that you get her some roses, a box of chocolates or even cherry blossoms. Just go with simple".

After some thinking, Hana replied with "You're right! I just need to stick with simple! Thank you Queen Mikoto!", and then she stood up and ran out of the Queen's room, leaving Mikoto sitting on her bed and smiling.


	2. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter has arrived and Hana gives her gift to Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't actually come out on Easter. I kept forgetting about it and when I remembered, I was in bed trying to get to sleep. And school, of course.

It was Easter and Sakura stood underneath a large, but not that large, cherry blossom tree wondering where Hana was.

Hana had asked her to meet there to exchange each other's gifts.

Sakura's gift to Hana was a necklace made out of lapis and amber.

After about five minutes of waiting, a large pile of cherry blossoms was dumped on her and she nearly had a heart attack.

When she liked her head out, she saw her girlfriend, smiling and holding something behind her back.

"Hana!", she shouted, getting slightly angry "Did you do this?", she then asked as she walked out of the pile of cherry blossoms.

"No, Saizo did", she replied, her smile slightly wavering.

"H-he did?", Sakura said, going back to her usual stuttering "W-where is h-he?", she then asked.

"Oh, he left", Hana answered, to which Sakura replied with a simple "Oh".

An then she asked "W-would you l-like to see your p-present?", and Hana replied with a quick "Yes!".

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace.

When Hana saw this, Her eyes when wide and a big smile on her face appeared and she said "A necklace!? Thank you!", then she pulled Sakura into a hug an pressed her lips against hers and at the same time, she dropped her present for Sakura.

"I am g-glad that y-you like it", Sakura said as she pulled away from the hug and kiss "Can I h-have mine n-now?", she then added.

"Oh, right!", the samurai said as she turned around, bent over and picked the present off of the ground "This is for you", she added, giving the gift to her girlfriend.

It was a simple box of chocolates with a single rose that had all of its thorns tasken off.

Sakura was so taken back by this, she fell right back into the big pile of cherry blossoms.

"Sakura!", shouted Hana as she dropped the gift, again, and helped the shrine maiden out of the cherry blossom pile.

"Are you OK?", Hana asked as she pulled Sakura out of the pile. "I'm fine. And happy", Sakura said as she pulled Hana into a hug.

"Good", the samurai said, then she kissed the top oh her girlfriends head and retrieved the gift for her.

When she held the gift, she said "This is from Your. How did you get this?", to which Hana replied with "Saizo".

Then she kissed Sakura passionately on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever done an Easter fanfic? Valentine fanfics obviously, but Easter?
> 
> I'm setting this into two chapters because I need more multi chapter works.


End file.
